No Words
by Vizer
Summary: Ash is known for his ability to talk and talk and talk. Why is it, then, that when it comes to Misty, he finds no words? Mostly dialogue one-shot.


Directly inspired by the recently released song of the same name as the title. Props to whoever knows the band! A minimalist approach to this one-shot. I used very little description, leaving the story to be mostly dialogue. Review if ya want :)

In a quiet town;

In a Pokémon Centre;

In a dark room;

In the middle of the night;

The lights are switched on,

A conversation begins.

"Ash?" Came the hushed whisper from the pyjama-toting redhead, staring inquisitively at the lump of duvet on the top bunk opposite her own. A gentle snore was the only reply she received, signalling that her friend had yet to awake.

A pillow flew across the room.

"Uggghhhhhhh..." Was the zombie-esque groan that originated within the duvet mess. "This... had better be important..." slurred the young adult, as his head emerged from his sheets.

"It is! Kinda..." she began, "I, I have a question."

"Shoot, Mist" replied ash, as he lay back and closed his eyes.

"What do you think of me?"

The eyes shot open again. "You woke me up for this?" Impatience was evident in his voice.

"Come on, just tell me!" Begged Misty.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I think..."

"Yeah?"

"I think you suck."

Ash erupted into giggles, either unaware of the eerie silence on Misty's behalf, or simply did not care. No matter what the reason, it did not bode well for him.

A precise leap from bed to bed.

A mallet.

A pitiful display of begging for mercy.

A deal to take matters seriously.

A deep breath to calm down;

A conversation begins.

"So go, tell me, what kind of person do you think I am?" Inquired Misty, getting comfortable on the bed once more.

"I think you're a butt."

"A... butt...?"

"A butt!" Came the reply with a cheeky grin.

"What are you?! Twelve?!" She screamed, before covering her mouth, fearful of waking their travelling companion from his dreams of various nurses and police officers.

"Mentally, but with the body of an eighteen year old Greek god." He said, flexing an arm and chuckling lightly.

"As if." Misty folds her arms and turns a nose up at her friend, not before sneaking a peek at the flexed arm, and cursing herself for feeling slightly impressed.

"Ash-cules?"

"No."

"Ash-chilles!"

"Back on topic or I pulverise you. Your choice."

He gulps. "I choose the non-painful one."

"Good boy. So, me, go."

"So me go sounds like a pokémon."

"Ash..."

"It would be a fire and grass type!"

"You bett- wait, what?"

"I've never seen a fire and grass type before."

"Obviously not!"

"Haven't seen a fire and water type either, I wonder what kind of moves it-"

Veins protrude in Misty's head as she cuts in. "Stop it."

"Stop what?!" Ash replies, feigning ignorance and shrugging.

"Changing the topic!" She cries, exasperated.

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Prove it."

"You just did."

"Prove it."

"Prove what?"

"Prove it."

"They won't find your body."

"Okay! Jees, Mist, you're so hostile!"

She claps. "Now we're making progress! So come on, tell me what you really feel about me."

"Well..."

"Mhmm?"

"Uh..."

"Yes...?"

"I..."

"Ash!"

"I dunno!"

"How can you not know?!"

"I dunno!"

Misty sighs. "Just calm it down, and think."

"I am thinking! But there's no words I can think of!"

"No words?"

"Yeah! It makes no sense! I could talk for days about food, even years about pokémon, but when it comes to you..."

"Go on."

"There are no words."

"Are you insulting me or complimenting me?"

"You know..." A blush creeps across the bridge of his nose.

"Insult?"

"Nah, the uh- the other one."

"Wait, so you're complimenting me?"

"Shut up."

"Do I leave you speechless Ash?" Misty purrs as she flutters her eyelashes at Ash and leans in to rub shoulders with him.

"Misty!" He nudges her away from him, only for her to land in the same spot, gently resting against his torso.

She laughs, before speaking again, with a more sincere tone of voice. "Okay, sorry! But, you know, that's actually a pretty sweet thing to say, Ash."

"Yeah, yeah..." he replies as he waves his hand dismissively.

"No, seriously!"

"Really?" He turns and becomes aware of the lack of distance between her face and his own. His eyes flick to each of her features, silently scanning.

"Yeah." Misty replies in almost a whisper.

Misty might argue that the gravitational pull of Ash's massive head brought her closer to him. Ash might argue that he was falling asleep because Misty was so dull, so his head leant forward in an attempt to find a pillow to rest.

Either way, in a quiet town;

In a Pokémon centre;

In a dark room;

In the middle of the night;

A conversation ended,

A kiss began.


End file.
